Quand on s'ennuie
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Quand on s'ennuie sur Asgard eh bah...on s'ennuie ferme. Thor pense à son frère qui ne veut plus le voir et le supplie de venir le voir. Ce qu'il fait...Mais...est-ce que tout était prévu ainsi ? Yaoi ThorxLoki
1. Chapter 1

**Quand on s'ennuie...:**

Voici ma première publication Française sur Thor/Loki. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture...

...

Thor soupira. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis quelque temps, plus aucune missions ne lui étaient confiées et donc ses journées ne rimaient à rien d'autre que de l'ennui. De l'ennui...ou du désir ? Voilà la vraie question qu'il se posait. Loki, qui d'habitude logeait dans les appartements face aux siens, avait voulu ''déménager''. Déménager ou plutôt s'éloigner. Pourquoi ? Comme il n'était pas vraiment de la famille du futur héritier du trône d'Asgard...Pourquoi resterait-il avec lui ? D'habitude, ils passaient de très bons moments ensemble.

Soupirant une énième fois, Thor se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les quartiers de son frère. Le palais était immense, il lui faudrait marcher longtemps. Loki lui manquait. Étrangement. Même s'il était le fils de Laufey, et non réellement son frère, Loki lui manquait. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond se trouvait devant une porte. Immense, noire et protégée par deux gardes. Il s'avança...mais fut très vite stoppé.

« Excusez nous mais Loki refuse votre présence. Comme la présence de quiconque d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? Mais je suis son... »

Thor se stoppa. S'il rajoutait ça, Loki serait encore plus blessé. Pourtant, il avait très envie de le revoir. Cela faisait déjà 1 moi entier. Contrarié, Thor soupira à nouveau.

« Sil vous plaît, dites à Loki que je dois le voir, c'est très important. Il n'est pas sorti depuis 1 moi...Dites lui ! »

Sur ce, Thor se retourna et rentra chez lui en soupirant une dernière fois.

…

Le soir arriva lentement, bien trop lentement. Après avoir dîné avec sa famille, le Dieu du Tonnerre rentra à nouveau chez lui. Il prit un bain, se changea et s'affala sur son lit. Là, il fixa le plafond en pensant à plusieurs choses. Des choses bien futiles pour un Dieu.

_Toc toc !_

Le blond sursauta et se releva, rapidement. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Son père ? Thor espérait tout au plus profond de son être pour que ce soit Loki. Mais comme ce dernier avait décidé de rester éternellement cloîtré chez lui...Autant ne pas espérer. Ce fut pourtant en ouvrant la porte que Thor découvrit Loki. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et plaqués en arrière, comme toujours. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile noir. Thor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, apparemment heureux.

« Loki...Loki, que je suis heureux ! » s'écria l'aîné en s'avançant pour prendre son ''frère'' dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! »

Loki ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, il resta de marbre.

« Tu as dis que c'était important, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait bouger pour rien. »

Thor s'effaça pour laisser rentrer son frère. Le brun pénétra dans les lieux et jetait des coups d'œils un peu partout.

« J'écoute ! »

« Eh bien...je m'ennuyais et...tu me manquais ! »

A ce moment, Loki se stoppa, comme frappé par quelque chose. Son regard rencontra celui du blond. Il lui lança des regards plus meurtriers les uns des autres.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Thor hocha la tête de façon négative. Il ignorait pourquoi mais Loki semblait très énervé.

« Tu m'as dérangé juste parce que...tu t'ennuyais ? »

Le blond asgardiens tenta de calmer son frère.

« Surtout parce que tu me manquais ! »

Loki se stoppa à nouveau...puis éclata de rire. Il se tint même le ventre tellement il était hilare.

« C'est très drôle. Très bonne blague ! »

Cela commençait légèrement à agacer l'héritier du trône.

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE PLAISANTERIE BON SANG ! LOKI JE T'AIME, TU ME MANQUES ! »

L'interpellé se stoppa, un petit sourire malicieux. Il s'approcha de Thor et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ah bon ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Dis donc, tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer... » sourit Loki.

Thor plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Loki. Ils étaient sombres et empreint d'un besoin d'amour profond. Alors, Thor caressa la nuque du brun tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je t'aime. Je te désire. J'ai envie de toi, mon Loki... »

Loki ne semblait pas gêné, ni même énervé. Se laissait-il faire ? Ou bien s'agissait-il de réciprocité ?

« Dans ce cas, prend moi. Ce soir, je me laisse rien qu'à toi ! »

Et sur ce, Thor posa ses lèvres plutôt épaisses sur les fines lèvres de Loki. Les mains du blond dérivèrent jusqu'à la taille du brun. Une des deux s'échappa sous la chemise blanche, caressant le torse, l'autre dirigeant Loki vers le lit. Ce dernier fut allongé tandis que Thor se déshabillait. Pour Loki, tout allait beaucoup trop vite, il avait l'impression d'être une chose. Une chose grotesque. Mais il ne dit rien, ce soir, il se laissait faire parce que Thor était le seul qui lui témoignait un peu d'amour et d'intérêt. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères.

Thor se retrouva nu et Loki aussi. Ce dernier avait un corps mince, frêle et peu musclé tandis que l'aîné avait un corps très développé en musculature. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis que Thor entra un doigt en Loki, puis deux, puis trois. Le dominé s'arqua, comme impatient et s'habitua difficilement mais rapidement à la présence en lui. Ce fut pourtant bien plus imposant qui vint. Thor entra doucement son entre-jambe en Loki afin de ne pas le blesser. Le brun s'accrocha aux épaules musclées de l'aîné et gémissait. Thor était heureux, le voir et l'avoir. Tous ce qu'il désirait. Il commença des mouvements lents et doux, et puis plus rapides, plus excités.

Les gémissements et les respirations étaient en rythme avec les mouvements. Leurs corps emboîtés et en sueurs frissonnaient au contact de l'un et de l'autre. Loki gémissait toujours plus fort, de façon toujours plus orgasmique et se déversa sur le torse de Thor, qui sourit. Lui fit de même mais à l'intérieur de son amant. Oui, amants désormais. Ils recommencèrent de nombreuses fois jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

Le lendemain,

Loki disparut à nouveau !


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand on s'ennuie...partie 2 : **

...

J'ai hésité...Mais je me lance !

...

Lorsque Thor se réveilla le lendemain matin, Loki avait disparu. Sans rien. Même pas de ''on se reverra''. Non rien. Il était sûrement reparti se cacher dans ses appartements. Maintenant que tout avait changé entre eux, le jotun n'accepterait plus de revoir le futur héritier du trône. Thor se leva donc silencieusement tandis que, plongé dans ses pensées, on vint lui annoncer qu'il partait en longue mission pour 1 moi...Ainsi, les deux amants auraient du temps pour réfléchir...

...

1 moi plus tard.

2h00 du matin.

...

Thor et ses compagnons de missions rentrèrent tous chez eux, éreintés par cette longue et périlleuse tâche de confiée. Le blond devrait repartir bientôt. Rentrant chez lui, il chercha à tâtons un candélabre afin d'éclairer sa chambre. Mais soudain, le fameux candélabre fut allumé...par Loki. Oui, Loki. Il se tenait assis sur le lit de Thor, des cernes sous les yeux et portant une très très grande chemise noire ainsi qu'une corsaire de cette même couleur. Le jotun semblait épuisé et avoir maigris.

« Loki...tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« 2h02 du matin, Thor Odinson ! » cracha Loki en joignant les mains sur son ventre. Un ventre qui, sois dit en passant était mystérieusement arrondi.

Le blond fut légèrement frappé par la violence de sa réponse. Très sèche. Il s'approcha de son amant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui/ Là, il saisit le visage du brun en coupe pour que leurs lèvres puissent se découvrir à nouveau. Elles s'enchaînèrent délicieusement tandis que les mains de Thor glissaient jusqu'aux cuisses de Loki afin de le faire basculer.

Mais tout de suite, le jotun s'alerta :

« Bon sang Thor ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça...Je ne suis pas comme toi... »

A cette remarque, l'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander à Loki pourquoi il était là. Et c'est à ce moment que le visage du brun se figea. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme incertain. Il croisa les yeux de Thor, qui l'encourageait...Puis finalement, avoua :

**« Je suis enceint. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand on s'ennuie : **

Il y a bon nombre de révélation qui sont sujettes à une pure réflexion. Mais pour Loki, le fait d'être enceint de son frère aîné à cause d'une nuit qu'il aurait qualifiée de rédemption, n'était pas pour lui une source de réflexion. C'était clair et net, il ne voulait pas d'un enfant ayant les traits et très certainement le caractère de Thor Odinson. Ce dernier, après l'aveu de son frère, passait ses mains adoratrices sur le ventre rond et caché par la large chemise. Et dire qu'il devait bientôt repartir en mission.

« Quand comptes-tu accoucher ? » demanda sans tarder le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non pas que Loki aimait voir son frère souffrir, quoi que, mais il allait lui dire la vérité. Quoi, on peut très bien être Dieu du Mensonge et dire la vérité ?

« Demain des magiciens viennent pour me faire avorter ! » avoua Loki avant de se retirer de l'étreinte de son frère pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

En s'asseyant, il se soutint avec une main dans le dos. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, comme prit par des douleurs. Thor était resté agenouillé devant la fauteuil que venait de quitter Loki. Quoi ? Avorter ?

« Quoi ? Je suis son père, j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

« Non ! C'est moi qui vais être écartelé, qui vais devoir souffrir afin de laisser un enfant dont je n'ai ni besoin, ni envie ! Donc non, et c'est radical ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres possibilités. »

Thor, soudainement furieux, se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Là, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa violemment. Tout en faisant cela, il le renversa doucement sur le lit, les draps se froissant avec leurs poids. Le Dieu Du Tonnerre se plaça entre les jambes frêles de Loki, tandis qu'il poursuivait son baiser langoureux. Loki s'alerta suite à ce rapprochement. Thor ne pensait qu'à cela bon sang ! Il le repoussa à nouveau avec le peu de force qui lui restait puis retourna s'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute dans le fauteuil.

« La preuve que tu ne serais pas capable d'avoir d'enfant. Avant même qu'il ne soit né tu mets sa vie en danger ! » constata Loki en joignant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Thor fixa le sol un moment, comme s'il allait trouver de la répartie en le regardant.

« J'essayais de te prouver que je t'aime. »

« En tuant notre enfant... »

« C'est ce que tu vas faire demain ! »

« Certes, mais ce sera par la magie, donc non douloureux. » conclu le jotun en fixant les yeux célestes de son aîné.

Il y eut un silence gênant puis Thor déclara qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Pendant ce temps, Loki s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et ferma ses yeux, épuisé. Il songea avec réflexion, en contradiction avec ses premières pensées, à l'enfant. Il serait refusé d'Asgard. Fils ou fille de Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson...ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner ! Tous le monde dirait que cet enfant, né très certainement d'une nuit d'ivresse, ne pouvait pas vivre ici. On lui mentirait sur ses parents, sur sa vie pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté. Loki connaissait déjà ce scénario et c'était tout simplement hors de question !

Thor revint silencieusement et observa avec des yeux brillants son amant. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa, puis Thor s'approcha du côté du lit à Loki avant de s'agenouiller. Là, il plongea ses yeux célestes dans les yeux verts bouteilles de son ''frère'', et demanda :

**« Loki, tu veux bien m'épouser ? »**

…

**note de l'auteur : Cette suite n'aurait jamais du être publiée mais suite à de nombreuses demandes...Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! La suite arrivera bientôt, je vous le promet ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand on s'ennuie(4) : **

Note de l'auteur : Au début, lorsque j'ai publié la partie 3, je me suis dit que personne n'allait continuer à lire cet OS. Eh bien, c'est très surprise que j'ai remarqué que bon nombre de personnes continuaient à me lire. Je vous en remercie, et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent A stupid thing. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite...Hé hé hé !

Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette partie sera très courte, mais la suivante assez longue !

...

...

...

...

« Pardon ? Je crois que je vais... »

Loki se pencha et vomit près de Thor. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et courut chercher une serviette pour nettoyer les dégâts de sa... désastreuse demande. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu humilié. Une fois que Loki fut remis de ses émotions...il éclata de rire. Thor soupira lourdement.

« Le vomi...et maintenant le rire aux éclats ! » jura t-il.

Le jotun, encore hilare, se leva en déclarant qu'il retournait chez lui. Il sortit des appartements du Dieu du Tonnerre, suivit de très près par ce dernier. C'est lorsqu'il arriva devant ses quartiers qu'il congédia Thor d'un mouvement de la main...

Thor était bien décidé à le faire changer d'avis.

…

Le soir tomba bien vite sur Asgard. Thor était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Impossible de trouver le sommeil...surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Bon sang ! » s'énerva le blond en se levant brusquement, et en se dirigeant vers les appartements de Loki.

Au passage, il attrapa Mjollnir, déterminé. Les gardes devant la lourde et large porte étaient là et discutaient. En voyant arriver le Dieu du Tonnerre armé de son lourd marteau, ils s'alertèrent.

« Prince Thor, votre présence est refusée par Loki Laufeyson ! » commença un garde à la peau mate.

« Tiens donc ! » rigola l'interpellé en repoussant les deux gardes d'un coup de Mjollnir.

Les corps s'échouèrent contre un mur. La porte ne fut pas bien compliquée à ouvrir. Thor évita de faire du bruit, même s'il ne semblait plus y avoir de gardes. Déposant son arme sur le sol du salon, il chercha la chambre de Loki. Ce ne fut pas non plus bien compliqué à trouver. S'avançant silencieusement, il découvrit Loki allongé sur un grand lit baldaquin. Son corps était vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, ses mains jointent sur son ventre. Thor fut touché par cette image.

« Loki...tu veux cet enfant...Alors pourquoi tiens-tu à tout prix à le tuer ? » se questionna Thor intérieurement.

…

**Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour cette partie affreusement courte et pas très riche en action. La prochaine sera plus longue et il se passera de nombreuses choses ! **

**Merci aussi pour les reviews sur A stupid thing ! **

**Bisouille les n'amies ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand on s'ennuie(5) : **

Bon je vous avais promis une partie plus longue que les autres alors j'espère que j'ai tenu mais promesses, si non, je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, aussi. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de cours et une charge de travail assez importante ! Cependant, je ne vous oublie pas, voici la suite :

...

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Thor se tenait debout, devant le lit où reposait le corps allongé et endormi de Loki. Il le trouvait paisible et s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de tous cela. Pourquoi Loki refusait de voir Thor ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que leur enfant naisse ? Thor allait être Roi, Loki pouvait avoir une protection sûre alors pourquoi...

« Thor...moi...moi aussi...je t'aime ! » marmonnait Loki, encore complètement endormi.

A l'écoute de cette révélation, Thor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux. Le blond s'approcha de lui pour enfin s'asseoir au chevet de son bien aimé. Le visage du jotun et du Dieu étaient proches, si bien que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle froid de son amant contre sa peau.

« Je t'aime mille fois plus, mon Loki ! » susurra Thor en déposant un baiser aérien sur son front.

« Loki, je t'aime. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je respecte ton choix...Je reviens dans deux jours et...ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir serait de te voir avec un enfant dans les bras, ou encore enceint. »

Sur ce, le Dieu du Tonnerre embrassa une dernière fois le front de son amant...puis disparut...

…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Loki se réveilla, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Ou était-ce juste parce que aujourd'hui il allait tuer un bébé ?

« NON ,pensa Loki, j'ai dit que je le faisais alors je le fais ! »

S'en suivit un débat d'esprit durant lequel toutes les idées de Loki furent remise en question, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde ne déboule dans sa chambre, apparemment essoufflé.

« Où est-il ?! » s'empressa de demander le garde à la peau mate, énervé.

Loki leva un sourcil interrogateur, à côté de la plaque.

« Qui est où ? » marmonna le jotun, en tentant de se relever, une main sur le ventre et l'autre dans le dos.

Il y parvint difficilement, et comme le garde, encore complètement énervé, cherchait quelqu'un du regard, il fallut qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

« Le prince Thor ! Il a pénétré dans votre chambre hier soir...mais nous ignorons où il est ! »

A ce moment Loki sursauta, malgré lui. Il se rassit, complètement surpris par cette nouvelle. Bon sang ! Loki se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait. Thor qui rentrait dans sa chambre et lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Oh non ! Dire que le jotun se souvint au même moment qu'il lui avait répondu.

« Mince ! » siffla Loki entre ses dents.

Voilà d'où venait tous ses tourments. Thor ne savait faire qu'une chose : causer des soucis ! Apparemment, il n'y avait à signaler d'autres, sauf que Tranpiy, le garde, avait un mal de tête suite à la rencontre avec Mjollnir.

Essayant de penser à autre chose, Loki déjeuna silencieusement. Il mangea des fruits, s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour réfléchir, puis continuait de déjeuner. Le Géant de Glace retourna ensuite s'allonger dans sa chambre, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre : Les magiciens n'allaient pas tarder ! Mais autre chose vint alors...

« Je veux cet enfant ! » chuchota Loki, pour lui même, en caressant de ses deux mains la bosse de son ventre.

Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'un côté, il se sentait heureux...mais de l'autre côté, les magiciens allaient arriver et seraient très certainement en rogne si Loki leur avouait qu'il voulait l'enfant de son frère. Un peu stressé, Loki enfila un grand manteau pour cacher son ventre et sortit de ses appartements discrètement(souvenez vous, c'est un magicien!). Les gardes ne le remarquèrent même pas lorsqu'il s'éloigna au loin. Le jotun marcha longtemps, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Thor était bien parti. Aucune traces de lui. Arrivant sur une grande place publique, Loki s'installa sur un banc, toujours aussi discrètement, et écouta les conversations d'un groupe de jeune femme.

« Le Prince Thor est encore parti en mission...Il paraît qu'il doit régler quelque chose sur Midgard. Avec des vengeurs, où on ne sait pas trop quoi. Déjà qu'il a rompu avec cette Midgardienne. Mais bon, je le trouve assez heureux ces temps-ci...comme si une nouvelle femme était dans son lit ! » rigola une rousse aux yeux noisettes.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent démesurément. Oh non ! Déjà des rumeurs ! Bon sang !

« Loki Laufeyson, je n'aime pas quand nos clients nous font venir pour rien ! » s'exclamèrent deux vieillards, apparemment fatigués, qui vinrent se matérialiser devant lui.

L'interpellé soupira, avant d'expliquer pourquoi il avait fuis. Il se trouvait pathétique, vraiment pitoyable !

« Sais-tu que faire venir les magiciens les plus compétents des Neuf Royaumes à un prix ? » cria le plus vieux, très remonté.

Loki n'osa pas défier son regard. Le jotun leur demanda combien il voulait. Mais, l'argent ne les intéressait pas. Non.

« Loki Laufeyson, je te retire tes pouvoirs magiques ! La magie a toujours un prix, et il ne faut pas jouer avec ! »

Le regard de Loki se fit froid quant à la punition prononcée. Mais alors...si on lui retirait ses pouvoirs, cela voudrait dire que...

**« Mais je...Je ne pourrais pas avoir mon enfant ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quand on s'ennuie(6) : **

Voili voilou enfin la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, et désolée si je n'ai pas pu y répondre, les vacances approchent alors j'aurais plus de temps à présent XD ! Je vous informe également que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction, et qu'il y aura deux bonus(normalement) à la fin ! Merci pour vos lectures, elles sont précieuses et m'aide vraiment à écrire de meilleure choses ! D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt publier un nouvel OS et une nouvelle fanfiction. Mais je ne dis rien de plus.

...Je sais que je me répète mais...**BIENTOT THOR 2 YOUHOU ! (XD OK je sors !)**

Bonne lecture !

...

La journée était passée rapidement, trop rapidement pour Loki. Il était triste et troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son enfant allait mourir, par sa faute. Une faute complètement idiote.

Toujours aussi discrètement, il rentra chez lui...et fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Thor, assit sur le canapé. Loki portait toujours ce grand manteau qui cachait sa bosse.

« ...Quelle bande de cafteur ! » marmonna Loki en se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre pour retirer son manteau.

Ainsi, on pouvait découvrir que le jotun portait un corsaire noire ainsi qu'une large chemise verte foncée.

« Parce que tu ne comptais pas m'en parler ? » commença Thor.

Loki hocha la tête. Pour une fois il allait jouer la carte de la vérité. Thor l'avait suivi dans la chambre et il s'installait en tailleur sur le lit. La discussion risquait d'être longue...

« Je veux cet enfant...mais sans mes pouvoirs magiques, l'enfant ne pourra pas sortir et il va mourir. Par ma faute ! »

Tout en avouant ceci, le jotun s'installait sur son lit, dos à Thor. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir, apparemment perturbé de voir son amant ainsi. Il l'enlaça par derrière, de sorte que leurs quatre mains soient jointes sur le ventre de Loki.

« Je suis désolé Thor. J'ai voulu jouer le fort et voilà où ça m'a mené... »

« Où ça nous a mené, rectifia le Dieu du Tonnerre, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça...Je vais aller voir ces foutus magiciens ! »

« Frapper ne résout pas toujours tout* ! » sourit le jotun

« Qui t'a dit que j'allai les frapper ? »

« Mon petit doigt... » marmonna Loki en s'allongeant.

Thor fit de même en posant deux mains protectrices sur son ventre. Il se sentait bien et heureux. Même si la vie de son enfant était en danger. Thor avait envie d'être un peu heureux.

Lorsque Loki s'endormit, il l'embrassa et se dirigea...Vers le Royaume des Experts Magiciens...

Ca n'allait pas être simple !

…

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller là-haut ! » trancha Heimdall, tout en restant immobile.

Ses yeux dorés fixèrent un Thor agacé qui tentait tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis. A vrai dire, Thor ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Juste que Loki était malade et que seuls des magiciens experts pouvaient l'aider.

« Heimdall ! S'il te plaît ! Juste une heure, je te promet de ne pas causer de dégâts... »

Heimdall leva les yeux au ciel devant les manières enfantines du Dieu, et resta de marbre. Thor fit de même, un regard suppliant sur le visage. Soupirant, le gardien du Bifrost actionna son épée.

« Une heure. Pas une seconde de plus, je te préviens ! »

…

Loki ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux verts. Il ne se sentait pas bien. A l'intérieur de lui, c'est comme ci on arrachait chaque parcelles de vie. Du sang commençait à couler entre ses jambes, tandis que les douleurs s'accentuaient. Le jotun suffoquait, ayant du mal à contrôler ses douleurs abdominales, comme toutes celles qui traversaient et meurtrissaient son frêle corps.

« A l'aide... » gémit-il, faiblement.

Il se traîna difficilement en dehors de ses appartements...et s'écroula au sol...

…

_**BAM ! TAP ! **_

_**BAM ! TAP ! **_

_**BAM ! TAP ! **_

Ce rythme régulier tapait dans la tête à Loki. C'était insupportable ! Ingérable ! Il pouvait essayer de le stopper, mais sa tête en serait encore plus douloureuse.

« Loki...Loki... »murmura une voix.

Le jotun ouvrit doucement ses yeux, pour apercevoir une soigneuse d'Asgard. Elle nettoyait son corps, et soignait ses plaies. Des plaies ? Des plaies à son bas ventre ? Pourquoi ?

« Votre fille est née, Loki » expliqua la soigneuse en souriant, face à l'expression interrogatrice de Loki.

Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite fille à la peau légèrement bleutée et aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient rouges. De ceux-ci, elle fixait Loki. Ce dernier était allongé dans un lit, sa nudité recouverte par un peignoir.

« Comment... ? » s'interrogea t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

La soigneuse lui montra une cicatrice qui allait d'un peu plus haut que son nombril à son bas ventre. Puis elle lui tendit l'enfant.

« Ma petite ! » s'exclama t-il.

…

**« Ma petite Thôsar Odinson ! »**

*Ca vous fait penser à quelque chose ? Oui, Loki dit ça dans Thor 2 (Hitting doesn't solve everything!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Quand on s'ennuie(7) : **

Merci pour les nombreuses reviews et lectures ! Voici la suite, bisous :

...

« Du sable. Du sable et encore du sable. En une heure je n'aurais rien vu d'autre que du sable ! »

Oui, les deux vieillards étaient introuvables. Heimdall avait été clair, une heure et pas une seconde de plus.

« Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost s'il te plaît ! »

Mais rien ne vint.

« Heimdall ? Heimdall ! » cria Thor, un peu inquiet. Le gardien n'allait tout de même pas le laisser ici...si ?

Mince ! Mince alors! Seul, ici. Du sable, encore du sable.

« Thor Odinson, tiens donc...Il me semble que nous ayons vu votre amant hier. »

L'interpellé eut un léger sourire et se retourna.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ma vie sexuelle, mais récupérer les pouvoirs magiques de Loki. »

Les deux vieillards rigolèrent en chœur avant de reprendre leurs sérieux.

« Loki a fait une grave erreur, on ne joue pas avec la magie ! »

« Certes, mais on ne joue pas non plus avec la vie : Vous allez tuer mon enfant ! » cria à nouveau le blond, en serrant fortement Mjollnir dans sa main droite.

Les deux magiciens remarquèrent bien la tentative du Dieu.

« Je te donne encore une chance, fils d'Odin : Retourne sur Asgard et oublie toute cette histoire. »

« Hors de question ! » rugit Thor en se lançant.

…

« Ma petite Thôsar Odinson ! »

Loki avait du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie. Il avait déjà eu d'autres enfants, mais tous étaient des créatures que personnes ne voulaient voir. La petite fille à la peau bleutée serra le pouce de Loki. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait reprendre sa forme Jotun, pensa t-il.

La soigneuse n'était plus là. Dehors, des voix fortes s'élevèrent si bien que Loki pouvait entendre leur conversation.

« On dit que le Prince Thor est bloqué dans le Royaume Secret des Magiciens Experts. Heimdall n'arrive pas à le faire revenir...On dit aussi qu'il y serait allé pour soigner le jotun. Tous le monde ignorent ce que le monstre a ! »

A ces mots, Loki se releva, sa petite dans ses bras. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'échappa discrètement de la salle de soin. Toujours aussi rapidement, le jotun se dirigea vers le Bifrost. Heimdall sursauta de surprise en le voyant...Mais surtout en apercevant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Loki ! Je te croyais malade ! »

« Je pourrais t'expliquer Heimdall, mais ce serait trop long...Il faut que tu m'envoies où se trouve Thor » expliqua rapidement le jotun.

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que ses yeux dorés louchèrent vers la petite fille. Cette dernière avait désormais une peau naturelle, et non plus bleutée.

« Voici Thôsar...Ma fille...Mais aussi celle de Thor...C'est une longue histoire. Peux-tu nous envoyer là-bas ? »

Le gardien ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Il décida d'activer le Bifrost pour envoyer le jotun où il le souhaitait. Ce dernier serra sa petite Thôsar dans ses bras...

**Avant d'arriver dans un désert de sable...**

_**To be continued on part 8.**_

_**Quand on s'ennuie.**_

_**By Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Quand on s'ennuie(8) : **

Note de l'auteur : Je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de la dernière partie de ma fiction. Deux bonus seront normalement publiés. Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que je vais bientôt publier ma première Frostiron ainsi que deux autres OS(ou fiction, c'est encore indéterminé) Thorki. Merci, merci, et encore merci.

Bonne lecture !

...

Thor n'avait pas pensé que battre de magiciens soit aussi compliqué. Surtout si ces deux même magiciens sont des vieillards. Mjollinir ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face aux boucliers magiques des deux vieillards. Il était même blessé, et épuisé. Mais pas eux, apparemment.

« Arrêtez ! » s'écria une voix terriblement familière lorsque le blond s'écrasa à nouveau à terre.

Thor n'eut même pas à ouvrir les yeux car il savait que Loki était là. Donc cela impliquait que l'enfant était mort.

Soudainement, des cris aigus retentirent. Loki caressa sa petite dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Chut Thôsar, papa va bien ! » la rassura t-il.

A ces mots, Thor se remit sur ses pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair et les deux magiciens tournèrent leurs regards vers la petite bouille aux mèches blondes dans les bras de Loki.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil au Dieu du Tonnerre pour lui intimer de s'approcher.

« C'est... »

« Notre fille, oui ! » sourit Loki, en lui tendant l'enfant.

Le blond sourit à son tour en la serrant. Loki aperçut même quelques larmes dans ses yeux célestes.

« Elle est magnifique. Je t'aime pas petite Thôsar ! »

Pendant que Thor se remettait de ses émotions, Loki alla s'expliquer avec les magiciens. Ceux-ci ne lui rendirent pas ses pouvoirs mais lui affirmèrent qu'il pourrait et devrait tout apprendre à nouveau. Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Thor et Loki se retrouvèrent seuls avec leur fille. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Heimdall les ramena sur Asgard

…

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Thor et Loki emménagèrent dans des appartements communs et beaucoup plus grands. Odin apprit qu'il était grand-père et organisa le mariage des deux amants.

Loki regagnait un peu ses pouvoirs magiques, apprenant très vite. Thor devait partir très souvent en mission. Mais ils étaient enfin heureux.

…

Un soir comme les autres sur Asgard, Thor et son groupe rentrèrent d'une bataille. Il était assez épuisé et Sif voulait voir Thôsar.

« J'ai dit non. Loki et Thôsar doivent être en train de dormir. Et puis, ca fait une semaine que je ne les aient pas vu... »grogna le blond, en tournant à gauche pour prendre le couloir de chez lui.

« Je vois... » sourit Sif en levant ses yeux aux Ciel.

En se souhaitant une bonne nuit, chaque guerrier rentra chez lui.

…

Lorsque Thor pénétra dans ses appartements, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Loki et Thôsar dormaient, en effet. Le blond sourit en voyant son mari. Il se déshabilla et se glissa lentement dans le lit jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés.

Mais...Quelle était cette bosse au ventre de Loki ?

Thor sourit et embrassa son mari sur le front.

**« Je t'aime mon Loki ! »**

…

**Quand on s'ennuie. **

**The end. **

**By Twilight-and-Blackbutler. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
